


Touch starved

by eternaltwit1



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Conditioning, Crying, Evil Slade Wilson, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Robin being willing for once is a self indulgence, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Touch-Starved, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaltwit1/pseuds/eternaltwit1
Summary: Robin, after a year of being stuck as Slade's apprentice, lets all the feelings about it catch up with him.(tags/warnings/rating) will be updated when next chapter is out!)(if there are any tags I missed, plop them in the comments so I can add them)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

Robin sat on a small, steel bench, letting the wrap wind around wrist at a slow pace. The weight of the material gently but firmly pressing against his joint felt good enough to get lost in for the moment.

Nowadays, Robin would find whatever he could get his hands on to distract himself from his current life. It was incredibly dull, waking up every day, going back and forth between the training room and Slade’s room with the large kogs and screens (he refused to call it a throne room), with minimal to really spice it up more than that (he also refused to remember the things Slade did to him between those activities). It almost felt like a montage, from how things played out; feeling like his body was just carrying him from one place to another while he sat in the audience, watching it play out.

Each day seemed to twist into each other, causing Robin to lose track of how long he’s been here in what he assumed was the first week. He’d started counting the activities, instead, marking each day by the things he was expected to do. It probably wasn’t the best method to keep track of time, but it kept him sane, at least; and right now, that’s all that mattered to him. He certainly felt like he wasn’t sane, though, especially when he let his guard down from Slade touching him. He felt his skin crawl all the way up and down his body every time he’d noticed that his body had become a little less tense when it happened. He simply refused to let himself acknowledge that he was touch starved, or that he was starting to get desperate for any touch, whether it be from Slade or not. The great leader of the Teen Titans; cooped up in a ball while begging for anything, anything at all. The scenario was almost laughable if he hadn’t felt like he was starting to replicate it.

When the wrap had finished itself over the back of his wrist, Robin shoved it in-between the other part of the strap to make it stay. He let his eyes drift over the back and front of his hands, inspecting the black dirt engraved under his short nails and the burning redness of his stressed palms.

A finger from his other hand trailed down the one he was looking at, feeling just how clammy his skin had become. Just thinking about it made him hyper-aware to how his limp black hair stuck to his sweat ridden forehead. He bet, if he looked in a mirror now, he’d look stark different to how he looked when he naively went to face Slade on his own. Robin’s lips pressed harder against one another, then was replaced by the buck of his front teeth to distract himself from the bubbling swell of tears in his eyes. ‘Pathetic’, Robin thought. Tears came and went in the most random moments, even when he wasn’t feeling sad. That, or his brain just couldn’t distinguish a truly sad feeling from the numbness that set in a long time ago.

Robin’s head nodded up on whim when he heard the heavy, cutting footsteps of Slade’s iron boots. He quickly set his gaze back down to the floor, not giving the Slade the satisfaction of meeting his gaze. Even this small act of defiance, no matter how minuscule, and something that Slade probably didn’t even notice, still partly grounded him in who he was. A hero, up against a Villain with impossible odds in the Villain’s favor. Robin bit his tongue, going to a bit more of an extreme measure to stop another tear from rolling down his scuffy cheeks. His body, on impulse, quietly sniffed up the watery substance starting to escape from his nose. He felt like rubbing away the weakness that poured from out under his lashes, but he just couldn’t stop it. Every time he made the bite on his tongue harder, the tears only fell faster. Finally, he grasped his face in his hands and let out a sob that escaped only because it felt like he was going to collapse if he didn’t. His body shook in time with his quiet sobs that became the only sound in the room. 

If he were looking up, he could guess that Slade was burning his gaze directly through his fingers. His thought was confirmed when he heard the other’s boots sound off louder and louder with each step coming directly for him. Robin reflexively curled into himself, not understanding why this was happening to him. He could have sworn he heard his skin’s ear-splitting scream when Slade’s fingers grazed his chin; but he knew better than to hesitate under it. 

Robin’s Adam's apple bobbed, not even realizing that he had started to subtly lean into it. His fingers parted themselves, but still rested against his eyes. He could just make out Slade’s mask through the tears and the shade his hands gave him from the mercilessly blinding light above them. Through the small glints of light through his fingers, he could also see Slade squatting to meet his covered gaze.

“Poor boy.. You just wanted attention, didn’t you?”

A deafening chuckle split through the dead silent air and Robin couldn’t move he- he couldn’t- couldn’t-  
The sob that erupted from his small form was enough to make Slade’s chuckle end. Robin’s pupils were the size of small dots when his wrists were shoved away from him.

“NO! NO- GET AWAY!” Robin shook viciously, trying to wriggle his way out of Slade’s grasp. It, as expected, didn’t work; in fact, his shaking didn’t even budge Slade’s grip at all. Slade’s eye narrowed in either pleasure of watching Robin squrim under him like a bug, or annoyance. Whatever it was, Robin couldn’t tell. He didn’t even want to know. Robin inhaled breath like his life depended on it; which, it partly did. 

Slade let both of Robin’s wrists into one hand so he could re-grab the boy’s chin. Robin quieted down then, keening away with half-sobs and squeezed eyes. Slade let the boy relax himself under the comforting grip of his firm fingers. He could tell the boy was fighting himself on this, probably disgusted with himself that he’d ever feel even slightly comforted when his captor touched him. Slade sweetened his touch by letting his palm cup the boy’s cheek and gently sweeping away a falling tear. In the end, Robin came down enough for the noises he was making to just be shaky breaths and small sniffles. Slade let his grip on the boy’s wrists soften, but didn’t let them go just yet. He planted them back into Robin’s lap with a small press of his thumb to reassure the other. He knew this must be an intimate moment for Robin, but for Slade, well, he just couldn’t help but take advantage of him in this vulnerable state.

Robin slowly raised his head to meet Slade’s, though his eyes were planted off to the side. Too ashamed to even look at his master, it seemed. Robin opened his mouth to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out. He felt like apologizing for showing this weakness, but the rational part of his brain that was somehow still in tact didn’t let him, even though the comfort of Slade’s rough, gloved hand gently lulled him into doing so anyway. “I-I..” Robin squeezed his eyes shut again, voice getting caught in his dry throat. 

“Yes, my Apprentice?”

Slade replied smoothly, his eye smiling beneath the mask he wore so diligently. In the quietest voice he had ever heard the boy use, Robin cursed at himself and furrowed his brows. “I’m.. sorry. I’m s-so.. sorry..” Robin felt another tear fall down his cheek after his spluttered breath caused him to exhale sharply. He continued to say it under his breath, losing its meaning after the tenth time he’d muttered it. The boy wound his arms around Slade’s neck suddenly; sobs starting back up again. Robin rubbed his face into his master’s shoulder and let his brows go up while his chest heaved another few rounds of sobs. He’d let himself keep up all of his grief of losing his friends and what Slade had done to him inside; and now, being able to vent it out, to make harsh noises without getting reprimanded, gave him a warm feeling deep in his chest.

Slade gave a grounding hand on Robin’s back, letting it slide up and down the fabric of his uniform slowly. Robin kept rehearsing the phrase, though it wasn’t meant for Slade anymore. It was meant for his friends; the ones that he had failed. Bruce eventually trailed into his thoughts too, which only caused more grief to be thrown into the mix. Robin grasped the fabric of Slade’s uniform under his dirty, boney fingers. Even though Slade had been the one to do this to him, he couldn’t resist feeling partly relieved he had a shoulder to cry on; to just let it all out on without judgement.

After what felt like an hour, Slade finally prompted the boy to release his coiled arms from his neck. Robin hesitated at first, but eventually obeyed and sat back into the bench with his gaze dropped to the level his dignity had. He sniffed, rubbing the side of his wrist against his sore, red eyes and sticky cheeks. He felt exhausted in every way, and if Slade expected him to suddenly get up and start training, he didn’t know what he’d do with himself.  
Slade kissed the boy’s forehead, causing Robin a full-body shiver from what subtext laid behind it. Robin cautiously bobbed his eyes up at the other, gripping the ends of the Bench with an iron tight grip in anticipation.

“My apprentice, since you have been so good for me in the last few days.. A reward is in order, hm?”

Robin didn’t know that his jaw was slack until he forced it closed. A burning, red hot feeling set over his cheeks, nose and ears. He dumbly nodded, waiting for his master to deal out whatever ‘reward’ Slade had prepared for him. “Ah, yes- yes, master.. Thank you..” Robin gulped, feeling the hot and familiar feeling of dryness burn at the edges of his throat. He would never admit it but… he was sure that the flush that centered on his cheeks was from anticipation; the good kind of anticipation that left your head spinning and your mouth dripping in what it could be you’re receiving.

After a few seconds of silence, Slade stood up and straightened his posture while still staring down at the boy as though he was an ant; Robin sure felt like one, anyway. “I’ll give you the freedom for you to decide what your reward shall be. Don't waste it.”

Instantly, Robin’s mind started to race with possibilities. Past hope couldn’t help but shoot through his body, straight through his chest and-.. And.. he didn’t particularly like it. His mind was currently supplying suggestions along the lines of: ‘Send a letter to the titans, get some air outside of this green-less bomb shelter, or even asking to bathe in some hot water for a change’, but none of them seemed to give him the satisfaction he thought he’d get from receiving that sort of thing. He’d become accustomed to Slade’s company whether he liked it or not, and he wouldn’t even know how to compose a letter to the titans without having a breakdown. The thought of seeing the outside world in what felt like months was a little more tempting, but again, he’d come accustomed to the base’s cold, thin air, too. That thought pattern kept going on until his mind landed on the possibility of one.. Particular option. Robin immediately felt like he was going to vomit. No; no way was he going to get on his knees out of his own choice and do.. That. He hated that. Hated when Slade used him like that-, But.. why was he starting to feel the drop of arousal in his stomach from just the thought of it? ‘I really am going insane’, his mind supplied. Robin grasped his hands in his cheeks again and rubbed his eyes, determined to make the thought of it go away from physically scrubbing his face.

“..Apprentice?”

A voice warned. Robin froze, his eyes going wide and looking back up at the.. Man towering above him. His hands dropped.  
“I-I want-” His voice hitched, going mute as soon as he realized he was about to spit out the dreadful words his dreadful mind was so sure on saying. His hands belted up to his mouth, covering his untrustworthy voice-box from spitting out something he was sure he would fucking regret. Embarrassment that he previously thought he could no longer feel wracked his limbs. His eyes were wide, staring directly at Slade’s shoes without a single blink to worry them.  
Slade, getting impatient, shook the boy’s wrists from his mouth and drilled his burning graze through whatever was stopping the boy from saying what he wanted.

“..Spit it out.”

And Robin did.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin finally gets his reward.

Robin couldn't hear himself say it. He was just aware that his lips were moving and sound came out of his mouth. What he said felt like white noise floating in and out of his ears. His brain just couldn't physically endure himself saying that.

In the back of his mind, he could feel himself think how he wished Slade could've somehow made him mute as a punishment. That way, he wouldn't have to live with the eternally burning shame of resolving himself to saying it. His ears rung, though it was a little more than background noise, now.

His bones shook beneath his skin, causing him to externally shiver in anticipation for Slade's reaction.

Shame welted up to the forefront of his mind, causing big, fat, ugly tears to gloss over his bloodshot eyes.

He really was a traitor.. There was no denying it now. He had just asked his abuser-, his captor for the very thing he fought against.

He wanted to blame it on his dumb, ridiculous body, and how it craved even the smallest touch from anyone that would give it to him. He wanted to blame it on the fact, that- perhaps he was being brainwashed, or conditioned to like his abuse. That was the only logical outcome.

There was no way he could've asked for this normally. Not under any circumstance. And yet, he'd just done it; from whatever this circumstance was. Wet dripped from his eyes; his body making up for what his mind could not process.

Robin shakily inhaled his breath, furrowed his brows and rubbed dumbly at his eyes, as though he was a kitten pawing at his own face.

The silence that drifted on for what felt like forever was truly deafening. And when Slade finally stirred, a lazy smirked pulled over the other's lips.

"An interesting choice.." Slade mumbled, then hummed; and Robin could almost hear the wheels twisting in Slade's fucked up brain.

He was probably calculating the best response to make Robin feel somehow lower than he already felt. Speaking of which-, he felt below dirt, if anyone was asking. At least dirt had some value. Robin's slowly spiralling mood was interrupted by Slade's cutting voice.

"Are you sure you don't have something more intriguing in mind, my apprentice? Not that I'm complaining; this is a very welcome development, but well… I expected something more along the lines of 'I want to see my friends', no?"

Robin really wanted to spit in Slade's face right now. The way shame cruelly turned his stomach was going to make him throw up what little he had left in his body.

He felt himself somehow sink lower into the metal base, his posture showing off just how defeated he felt. At this point, Slade was just rubbing his victory in his face. It was a childish, dirty move, and yet, it still worked. Robin felt more than terrible, this time because of an added 20 reasons that made themselves clear after Slade had questioned his decision. 

Tears fell silently onto the concrete below. He didn't bother raising his head. He couldn't find the strength to pull his head up. A chuckle split through his ears, causing Robin to numbly shiver in response.

"Don't be upset, my boy.. It's only.. natural, that you crave companionship after having gone so long without it."

The words Slade mumbled in that deep gravely voice felt like pangs of metal against a wall every time he spoke. The reverberation was like a hum on each syllable, and well, Robin was too tired to keep fighting anymore. He slumped, finding a small comfort in the other's reassuring tone.

He was so broken, he didn't even think a single word until Slade gently coaxed him off of the bench. His limb twitched seconds after he felt the touch. His reaction time was laughably late from what you'd expect from a vigilante. But he wasn't a vigilante anymore. He was a traitorous, insane teenager. He was just a boy, at this point. It didn't feel right calling himself Robin anymore. That name was reserved for a dreamy eyed boy in the past that was so distant, all memories from that time were blurry.

Another tear fell from the thick expanse of his dark lashes. He could barely register the grating floor beneath him dig into the pulled skin on his knees.

What he could register, however, was the lone glove that carefully stroked a tear away from his cheek. He leaned carefully into it, closing his eyes with a miserable frown plastered on his face. Despite his outward appearance, he was enjoying the rough touch of Slade's glove.

What he really wished for right now, though, was to dig his face back into Slade's shoulder and continue sobbing until he slipped away into unconsciousness.

At least the rough texture of the glove was better than nothing at all. He let a small sigh of temporary contention slip through his lips. Robin's eyes flickered to life at the sound of a zipper coming taught. His heart jackhammered out of his chest in response.

He was vaguely aware that the comfort of Slade's hand had shifted off his face, creating a tingly feeling on where it once was.

"And now, my apprentice… Your reward. Open up."

Robin didn't have to look up to tell Slade was smiling. Despite the other's face being obscured by a mask, he had already picked up on tonal shifts in the past that indicated Slade's cheeks were pulled in a wide smile.

Robin slowly unhinged his bottom lip from the top, letting his muscles go half-lax and his tongue sit at the bottom of his mouth. His cheeks gradually flushed when his gaze came into contact with Slade's cock.

Memories of the organ doing explicit things to his body immediately flooded his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut, let out an open mouthed breath that slowly turned into a whispered mewl, and let his brows shoot up in a furrow.

Robin sat dumbly with his tongue lolled out and watched as Slade stroked his achingly hard cock until it was wet with pre-cum. He would of been proud of being able to affect the man so if he wasn't currently battling to control his impulses. Robin knew he was losing the battle when he gently rocked on his knees in greedy anticipation.

Slade's answering chuckle made Robin's mind haze over with lust. He wondered what he looked like, right now. A scraped and bruised boy with their tongue hanging out like they were expecting someone to pop a chocolate in.

Without a warning, Slade rocked his cock into the warm, wet and inviting mouth of Robin. He groaned, the feeling not at all lessening in quality, even though they'd performed this situation more than a few dozen times.

Robin sniffled, letting his skinny legs turn out against the floor so he could grind his hips to catch a bit of relief for the burning sensation between his legs.

He gently suckled obediently around the length, taking his time with the tip like how he knew Slade liked. He could almost trick himself that he was sucking a lollipop, but the salty and musky tasting pre-cum that spread over his tongue ruined whatever potential the fantasy had.

He started to bob his head, rolling his eyes back in earnest when he felt the tip catch at the back of his throat. He knew better than to gag. Slade gave a husky grunt as a response, obviously more affected than he was externally letting on. "Good boy, Robin.."

Robin shivered violently at the praise, letting a pent up moan vibrate around Slade's cock. He felt compelled to do better for Slade- for his master, just so he could get another taste of his praise.

He eagerly sucked around the cock, making sure his tongue was busy with rubbing the underside of Slade's length. Robin choked when he felt a warm, warm hand slide into his greasy hair.

A sob heaved around his eyes; his mouth being too preoccupied with sucking cock to make a sound other than sucking and slurping.

He cried freely, losing himself to the way his head throbbed lightly at the place Slade's hand gripped. Slade sighed, his hand running through Robin's messy hair with a unmoving grip. "That's it, Robin.. good, my apprentice.."

Slade's voice was breathy and worn, as though he'd been running a track nonstop for an hour. Robin certainly felt that way himself.

The burning desire flaming against the fabric of his crotch was starting to get unbearable. Every grind of his hips against the unkind floor gave small relief; each time the burning sensation would desist for a fraction of a second before turning back ten-fold.

Robin gently popped off Slade's cock with a loud, wet smack. His eyes were glazed over, and his mind was completely blank. He could only just register his own small panting against Slade's cock. His eyes were crossed, at this point, just staring contently at the tip with a lax mouth.

He felt like smiling, if his muscles didn't also feel like they were collapsed. Robin let out a pent up, loud and completely wonton whine suddenly. His breath came quicker, every fiber in his body starting to labour with reinvigorated lust.

Robin attempted to re-enter the cock into his mouth, but the length decided to slip against Robin's glossy and swollen lips instead, causing Slade's cock to poke at Robin's cheek.

He felt it throb violently.

Robin looked up, directly into his master's eyes, and without adjusting Slade's cock, begun swirling his tongue on the side of it like he was attempting to lick up a melting popsicle.

The cock slid back to Robin's pursed lips due to the pre-cum sticking on his cheek. He let his tongue fall out once again and teased the tip by swirling it around until he felt Slade's hand somehow grip Robin's head even harder.

Robin moaned around the cock breathily until he felt Slade's hips twitch against his mouth-pussy. The length was buried through Robin's throat, right up to the hilt. Robin could pick up Slade's musky scent just from the white pubes dusting around his cock.

All too suddenly, Slade let out a groan, followed by a spurt of cum coating the entirety of Robin's mouth. It wasn't the best blowjob he's ever had, but that wasn't really the thing that caused it to be so pleasurable.

Robin sighed happily and greedily swallowed every last drop of cum that painted his mouth. His tongue even started to dart out to retrieve the remnants of Slade's still-sticky pre-cum; almost absent mindedly. Slade chuckled at the display, amsued at just how far he had broken the boy.

"What do you say, boy?"

Robin only took a moment to reply.

"Thank you, master".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I apologize for makin ya'll wait almost three months. I do hope it was worth the wait, though! A comment and a kudos are always appreciated ❤ Thank you for being patient with me.  
> 


End file.
